The present invention relates to an accessory device attachable to power drills for the collection and removal of material released during drilling. The device can be used with power drills, and also with hammers and other impact power tools where, during operation, material such as drilling dust, chips, etc. is released.
When working with such devices, considerable dust formation takes place. In closed inside areas this leads to dirt formation in the room and dust deposition on the objects, and to interference with the operator of the tool. This is the case in particular when, for example, holes must be drilled vertically upward into the ceiling for fastening curtain rods.
There is already known in the art a device for catching the materials formed during drilling. It consists of a pleated bellows which encloses the power drill and the drill chuck coaxially with the longitudinal axis of the power drill. However, usage of this device is advantageous only when the drilling is to be vertically upward. The material released drops into the collecting space between pleated bellows and the power drill machinery. There it leads to contamination and to damage of other parts. Also, using this device is cumbersome.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve the state of the art and to provide an accessory device for power drills of the above-described type which makes it possible to receive the material released during drilling so that it is collected and removed in a controlled manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the foregoing character which may be economically fabricated and maintained in service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device, as described, which has a substantially long operating life.